


Witch Among Wolves

by RavensGloom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensGloom/pseuds/RavensGloom
Summary: Summary: Stiles Stilinski your normal average everyday all powerful  alpha witch, who has mastered hiding his true self and his powers from his friends the werewolves, until one late night fighting pixies has all eyes on him as he unleashes a fire storm in front of him to take out all the pixies that were flying at him (no thanks to the others) razor sharp teeth and long claws aimed to kill, once he settles down and the last pixie has touched the ground turning to ash and the last of the fire goes out he turns to find everyone looking at him. (Basically pack smut with a good plot)(side note, both parents have to be magical to produce a magical child so although Melissa is a witch does not mean Scott will be magical because Raphael was not a warlock, Stiles is three times as powerful as any supernatural being because he was a born witch, and then he got his mother and fathers powers)





	Witch Among Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Characters Powers: John Stilinski; Ex Warlock. Stiles Stilinski, All Powerful Alpha Witch. Melissa McCall, Witch. Scott McCall, Wolf (Alpha). Lydia Martin, Banshee. Allison Argent, Wolf, Hunter (Beta). Isaac Lahey, Wolf (Beta) [Stiles mate]. Liam Dunbar, Wolf (Beta). Jordan Parrish, Hell Hound. Jackson Whittemore, Wolf (Beta). Peter Hale, Wolf (Alpha). Derek Hale, Wolf (Alpha). Kira Yukimira, Kitsune. Malia Tate, Coyote (Beta). Vernon Boyd, Wolf (Beta). Erica Reyes, Wolf (Beta).

Summary: this is an explanation into his powers and how he came to get them.

 

POV: Stiles. Age: 8, Location: Beacon Hills Hospital. 

“Sweetie, do you want to go wait with Melissa until your father gets here?” mom asked me her voice quiet and I knew she was going to die soon, I nodded to her and let go of her hand going out to hall and sitting on one of the chairs to wait for Melissa.  
“Stiles, what are you doing out here?” she asked as she rounded the corner near the front desk. “Mom told me to wait with you until my dad got here” I answered her and she kissed my forehead. “Okay, well I’ll be right back okay?” she asked and I nodded, she went into the room my mom was in, I could hear quiet talking before she came back out of the room “come her Stiles” she said and I got up and took her hand, she walked me down the hall to an empty break room and sat us down at one of the tables “you know that your special like me and your mom and dad right?” she asked and I nodded “well you are going to be even more special, because you’ll be getting your moms specialness” she said and I nodded my head a little confused “when she dies Stiles, you will get her powers, and your dad will give you his, making you a very powerful witch” she told me. “More stronger than you?” I asked grasping the words a little more. “Yes, and I will help you learn to mask your powers and control them” she told me and the lights started flickering “its happening” she said a lost look in her eyes and she took my hand again leading me out of the room and down the hall sitting me outside her room again and I saw dad running down the hall to get to the room. “Am I too late?” he asked Melissa and she shook her head. “It just started happening, bring him in here with you” she told him and dad took my hand and we all went into the room, dad took moms hand and put it in mine. “Hold her hand son don’t let go until I tell you” dad told me and I nodded as Melissa closed all the blinds. “I love you son” she told me running her thumb over the back of my hand “you will do great things” she said and the room went dark I saw it was dark outside the room as well, then she lit up glowing a faint gold as dad glowed blue, the light traveled through them and into me through my arms I felt a power in me as the light went out I was glowing in some way I don’t think anyone else could see and the lights in the building came back on. “You can let go now” dad told me, he had already let go and I could see tears in his eyes, I felt some on my face when I let go of her hand and I wiped them away. Dad pulled me into a hug when I started crying and Melissa rubbed my back and there was a knock at the door. “Sorry to disturb I know it’s a bad time but you need to fill out the ToD and Mr. Stilinski needs to fill out the paper work” a woman said to them and they nodded. “Nancy please take Stiles to my office so he can be with Scott till we get this sorted” Melissa told the woman known as Nancy, she nodded and reached for my hand “it’s okay Stiles, she going to take you to Scott so you don’t have to watch us fill out all this paperwork” she told me and I nodded taking the nurses hand and she led me down the hall to Melissa’s office where a rowdy Scott was waiting spinning in the chair going up and down every time it spun. “Sty!” he yelled jumping out of the chair and running to me and giving me a big hug, he was so excited like a puppy. “Hi Scotty” I said giving him a smile and becoming less sad. “Come on play with me I don’t like when you are sad” he said grabbing my hand and sneaking us past the nurse’s desk and into the stairwell. “Where are we going?” I asked once we walked past the second floor door and up. “To the roof, there is some grass up there and sometimes there are slugs” he said wide eyes and awe in his voice. “You are dragging me to the roof to look at slugs” I said stopping him by pulling on his arm “It’s raining outside, we could get to close to the edge and we could fall or hit our head or something” I told him but he pulled me harder. “You are such a worry wart Sty, we’ll be okay” he said and pushed open the door to the roof. “Okay, I guess” I told him and looked around “we’re still high up so be careful okay” I said and he nodded leading me over to the patch of grass that was near the edge of the building. “Oh look a frog!” he said and if it were not for the small post lamp he probably wouldn’t be able see, with my magic I can see very well. “That’s a toad Scotty” I said going over to where he was. “Huh I guess it is” he said holding more into the light before it jumped out of his hand and landed on the ledge he ran to it and I followed close behind, not wanting anything bad to happen. “Scott” I warned as he leaned down to pick it up. “Don’t worry Sty, I’m fine” he said, the toad jumped out of his reach again and he moved after it, he lost his footing and slipped he fell over the edge barely catching it. “I got you Scott, don’t worry, I have you okay” I told him as I jumped over to him and reached for his hands, one slipped and I grabbed for it losing my grip on the other one, I reached out with both hands and he stopped falling, I didn’t know what to do so I just held him moving my hands slowly up until he was over the grass and dropped him, I heard a gasp and saw Melissa run over. “What happened?” she asked. “he dragged me up here to look at slugs, he found a toad and it jumped out of his hands and onto the edge he went over to get it and it jumped he reached for it again and he slipped I tried to pull him back up but lost my grip from the rain and he started falling I just reached out and he stopped I didn’t know what to do so I just moved him slowly back over the grass and dropped him, and then you are here and that is that” I told her as she came over to us and picked Scott up. “I’m just glad you both are okay, he knows not come up here, come on Stiles, let’s get you boys home” she said grabbing my hand and taking us to the elevator and down to the lobby “I found them John!” she said and dad came around the corner picking me up and hugging me “Let’s go home” he said “we got all the paperwork sorted your aunt jewel will be coming by Wednesday to help with the arrangements, for now though we’re not going to worry about it” he said and we went home.


End file.
